1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital copying apparatus. The present invention more specifically relates to a digital copying apparatus capable of specifying a binding position as a relative position relating to an original image to prepare binding at said same relative position relating to a copy image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When binding of copy sheets is desired, a binding position (direction) is specified on an operation panel, and thereafter an original document is placed at a predetermined position on a document platen whereupon a copy is made. In such cases, the binding position (direction) is the relative position (direction) relating to an original document sheet placed at a predetermined position on the document platen, and is not a relative position (direction) relating to the original document image.
Bound copy images are formed on a copy sheet in the following manner.
When specifying the binding position (direction) at the leading edge or trailing edge of the copy sheet in the copy sheet feeding direction, a non-image region for binding is formed at said leading edge portion or trailing edge portion by adjusting the original document read timing and sheet feed timing of the copy sheet. When specifying the binding position (direction) at the top edge or bottom edge of the copy sheet in a direction perpendicular to the copy sheet feeding direction, the electrostatic latent image formed on said top edge portion or bottom edge portion is exposed to light so as to erase said electrostatic latent image and form a non-image region.
Conventionally, the specification of a binding position (direction) is accomplished relative to an original document sheet placed at a predetermined position on a document platen, and is not accomplished relative to the original document image. Therefore, the placement direction and placement position, or original document image direction (top and bottom) may be mis-positioned whenever an original document is placed on the document platen, such that binding of the copy sheet at a desired position is not possible. In order to place the binding at a desired position, it is necessary to exercise sufficient care in the placement of the original document.